Colorblind
by Evil.Draco
Summary: Wer steckt hinter dem Namen Hector?Warum reagiert Draco so heftig als er mit Hector konforntiert wird.Harry versucht es herauszufinden.
1. Prolog: Seelenfarben

Seelenfarben

colours of soul

Jeder Mensch hat Farben. Viele. Aber nur eine ist die, die seine Seele widerspiegelt. Jede Farbe drückt aus, was der Mensch für einen Charakter hat, ob er gütig ist, egoistisch oder depressiv.

Rot steht für Leidenschaft.

Blau für Unsicherheit.

Grün für Stärke und doch auch Sanftheit.

Gelb für Güte.

Weiß für Unschuld.

Orange für Treue.

Schwarz für Schuld oder Schmerz.

Grau für Unentschlossenheit.

Es gibt noch viele andere, doch sie aufzuzählen, dass vermag fast keiner.

Je dunkler die Farben, desto stärker ist diese Eigenschaft bei dem Menschen ausgeprägt. Je heller, desto seltener erkennt man sie.

Ich kannte mal einen Menschen, einen Menschen der gütiger war als alle anderen. Zumindest für mich. Es ist doch ungerecht, dass gerade immer solche Menschen früh sterben oder etwas zu erleiden haben, dass andere sich kaum vorstellen können. Auch wenn es scheint, als ob es so sei, es ist mir durchaus klar, dass das nicht wahr ist. Tragische Erzählungen ziehen doch nur dann Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wenn sie Menschen passieren die von allen gemocht oder gehasst wurden. In diesem Fall war ich mir selbst nicht mehr so sicher, wie es bei ihm aussah. Ich hatte das Gefühl jeder der ihn kannte wandte sich ab. Wollte ihn nicht wahrnehmen wie er war oder erkennen welche Farbe er hatte. Sie waren alle farbenblind. So wie ich anfangs auch. Hinter der Fassade eines Menschen liegen oft Schicksale die man nicht erwartet.

Doch nun möchte ich die Geschichte niederschreiben die von alledem erzählt. Die von mir und von ihm erzählt, unseren Farben und jemandem der ihm sehr wichtig war..

Die dunkeln Vorhänge vor den Fenstern schluckten fast jeden hellen Sonnenstrahl, der versuchte von außen in den Raum zu gelangen. Das Zimmer selbst war groß und in dunklen Grün und Brauntönen gehalten. Die Wände waren überall von Selbstgemalten Bildern verziert, in denen sich wackelnde Männchen und allerlei Pferde und Hunde befanden. Allen konnte man auf Anhieb ansehen, dass sie wohl von einem Kind zu Papier gebracht worden waren. In der Nähe des Fensters stand ein breiter Schreibtisch, der jedoch unbenutzt war, ein Kamin mit mehreren Sesseln davor breitete sich Gegenüber des riesigen Himmelbettes aus. An allen restlichen freien Stellen in dem beachtlich großen Raum nahmen breite Regale, die mit Büchern und allerlei magischen Dingen nahezu überfüllt waren, den Platz. Trotz diesem scheinbaren Chaos war es hier sehr sauber und aufgeräumt. In der Mitte des Zimmers saß ein etwa sechsjähriger Junge auf dem Boden und malte auf einem Papier herum, dass wohl recht bald auch an einer der Wände wieder zu finden sein würde. Das Kind hatte aschblondes Haar, das ihm bis zu den Schultern reichte und eine recht blasse Haut, dazu ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht. Um den Kamin herum, in den Sesseln, saßen drei weitere Personen, zwei die dem Jungen sehr ähnlich sahen, eine junge Frau mit hüftlangem weißblonden Haar und hellblauen Augen, sowohl auch ein blondhaariger Mann, dessen Augen stahlgrau waren. Die dritte Person war definitiv nicht mit dem Kleinen verwandt. Der braunhaarige Mann trug eine Art Kittel in weiß, ganz offensichtlich ein Arzt.

„..Mr. Malfoy, ich bin mir sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, dass man mit so etwas nicht scherzen sollte, aber ich muss ausdrücklich wiederholen dass eine Behandlung nach Muggelart die einzige Chance ist die ihr Sohn hat."

„Nein! Niemals. Der Junge wird nicht schlucken dass von Schlammblütern oder Muggeln hergestellt wurde!" „Ach Lucius. Wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dann.." „Narcissa! Es muss noch etwas anderes geben!"

Der Arzt seufzte. Seine Finger waren seit geraumer Zeit fahrig ineinander verknotet, rangen miteinander. „Ihr Sohn leidet unter Beta Thalassaemia, diese Blutkrankheit wurde bisher nur von den Muggeln erforscht. Ohne Medikamente wird ihr Sohn nicht mehr lange leben."

„Reden sie keinen Unsinn. Er ist stark." „Auch wenn er stark ist, mehr als ein Jahr kann ich ihm nicht geben."

Narcissa brach in Tränen aus. „Lucius, ein Jahr.." „Nein!"

Der Blonde war aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen und schritt energisch vor dem Arzt auf und ab. „Es muss noch etwas anderes geben."

„Also.." Der noch recht junge Arzt sah auf. „Es gäbe schon noch eine Möglichkeit."

Das Schluchzen der Mutter hörte fast auf der Stelle auf. „Welche?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Sprechen sie!"

„Es gäbe die Möglichkeit ihn durch ein zweites Kind zu retten." „Ein zweites Kind?"

„Ja Mrs. Malfoy. Wenn sie ein zweites Kind bekämen, dessen Blutzusammensetzung genau der entspricht, die ihr Sohn hat, dann könnten wir durch eine Spende die Krankheit behandeln."

Lucius Malfoy sah den Mann durchdringend an. „Und das könnte man beeinflussen?"

Zögerlich nickte Angesprochener. „J-Ja, wenn die notwendigen Finanzen bereitgestellt würden."

Die Frau des angesehenen Malfoys nahm seine Hand. „Schatz, bitte.." Ein Wink ihre Mannes brachte sie zum schweigen.

„Wir sind bereit alles zu zahlen, Hauptsache der Junge wird gerettet.."


	2. 1: Verwirrende Zugfahrt

Auf Bahnhöfen war es eindeutig zu laut. Zu viele Menschen versuchten mit zu vielen Zügen zu fahren. Und in London brauchte man die normale Menge der Menschen gar nicht erst erwarten. Es war wesentlich größer und auch enorm lauter und voller als auf Bahnhöfen in der Stadt in der er aufgewachsen war. Gut, Little Winnigen (wird das so geschrieben? Ach scheiß drauf) war zugeben auch nicht gerade groß. Aber auf dem Bahnhof herrschte trotzdem ein reges Treiben, egal zu welcher Tageszeit man ihn betrat.

Harry schlängelte sich mit seinem Gepäckwagen durch die Menschenmassen und steuerte auf die Absperrung zu, die ihn zum Schulgleis bringen sollte. Es war erst halb 11, deswegen standen nicht wie gewöhnlich mehrere Zauberer vor der Absperrung Schlange um hindurch zukommen. Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr gerade ein, als Harry das Gleis betrat und kam dampfend zum stehen. Ruckartig und mit einem lauten Knallen öffneten sich die Türen gleichzeitig und luden dazu ein nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Dieser stummen Aufforderung kam der schwarzhaarige Zauberer schnell nach und besetzte, samt Koffer und Eulenkäfig ein Abteil für sich. Ron und Hermine würden sicher auch bald kommen und dann war es nur zu hilfreich wenn ein paar Gepäckstücke auf den übrigen Sitzen den Platz für andere Schüler versperren würden.

Seufzend lehnte er sich mit dem Kopf gegen die leicht vibrierende Fensterscheibe. Seine Laune ließ echt zu wünschen übrig. Das Getümmel draußen wurde immer dichter und macht es für ihn nur noch schwerer jemanden unter den Unmengen von Menschen zu finden den er kannte. Die Zeit verging und die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden waren schon aufgetaucht. Nur Ron und Hermine wollten anscheinend partout den Zug verpassen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen aschblonden Haarschopf, der nur Malfoy gehören konnte. Harry verdrehte die Augen. Da suchte man nach seinen besten Freunden und fand seinen besten Feind. Nachdem er auch noch einen zweiten blonden Haarschopf in der Menge ausgemacht hatte war seine Stimmung an einem neuen Nullpunkt angelangt. Warum konnte sein bescheuerter Freund von einem Weasley auch nie da sein wenn man ihn brauchte?

Draco verdrehte die Augen und nickte unwillig. „Ja, Vater."

„WAS, habe ich gesagt?"

„Ich soll mich benehmen und wenn ich mich weigere in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zu kommen werden ganz andere Seiten aufgezogen."

„Nicht in diesem Ton! Es ist wichtig dass du zu Hause bist! Du weißt wieso."

„Ja, entschuldige Vater."

„Geh jetzt. Und denk an meine Worte!"

„Sicher Vater."

Froh sich endlich von seinem werten Herrn Papa loseisen zu können, stolzierte Draco in den Zug, um sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil zu machen.  
Angewidert verzog der Blonde das Gesicht als ihm Potter über den Weg lief. Der Hochgepriesene Wunderjunge des senilen Schulleiters.

„Potter! Hast du dich verlaufen? Du siehst gehetzt aus!", höhnte der Malfoy-Erbe, doch Angesprochener lächelte nur gehässig zurück. „Und du siehst aus, als ob du aus ‚ner Gruft gekrochen wärst!" Unwillkürlich verengten sich die grauen Augen. „Halts Maul Potter!"

„Gleichfalls Grufti."

Draco starrte ihn wütend an. Kurz fiel sein Blick auf die noch offene Tür hinter Potter, aus der er offensichtlich gerade gekommen war. Von dem Schlammblut und dem Weasley war nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hielt er das Abteil frei. Nicht mehr lange.

Potter stöhnte genervt. „Fertig Malfoy? Kann ich jetzt endlich vorbei, nachdem unser Prinzchen hier fertig ist Löcher in die Luft zu starren!"

Der Blonde stieß wütend die Luft aus. Mit energischen Schritten ging er an Potter vorbei und rempelte ihn heftig an. Natürlich nur gaaanz unabsichtlich.

Wütend sah Harry ihm hinterher. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so ein großes Arschloch sein wie dieses Exemplar, welches da gerade den Gang hinunter stolzierte? Wahrscheinlich war Malfoy gar kein Mensch, sondern irgendeine Züchtung. Von was auch immer.

Sein Blick fiel auf ein Blatt Papier, welches ruhig vor seinen Augen, hin und her schwebend, gen Boden sank. Wo kam das denn jetzt her? Neugierig schnappte er es aus der Luft und betrachtete es. Die Rückseite fühlte sich komisch an, sehr glatt, wohl ein Foto. Aber hier auf der Rückseite stand etwas. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte diese zusammen gequetschte Schrift kaum entziffern.

kHector & Draco/k

Er stutzte. Draco? Doch nicht etwa Malfoy? Er meinte, passen würde es ja, er stand bis vor ein paar Minuten noch hier vor ihm und einen anderen Draco gab es seiner Meinung nach nicht. Aber wer war dieser Hector. Schulterzuckend drehte Harry das Foto um und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Was war das denn für ein seltsames Foto?

Zwei Jungen strahlten ihm entgegen, der eine ungefähr acht, neun, der andere höchstens drei oder vier. Beide hatten aschblondes Haar und sturmgraue Augen. Sie sahen sich sehr ähnlich, sie hatten das gleiche fein geschnittene Gesicht und die relativ großen Augen. Die Nase hatte einen geraden Rücken und schmale Nasenflügel. Das waren ganz sicher Malfoys. Der untere war wahrscheinlich Draco. Er hatte lange Haare. Schmunzelnd erinnerte sich Harry daran dass Lucius Malfoy auch lange Haare hatte. Wieso der Spross der Familie sich seine abgeschnitten hatte war ihm relativ egal. Nur dieser offensichtlich jüngere Bruder Malfoys verwirrte ihn.

Er hieß Hector, soviel wusste er schon mal, aber wieso kannte er ihn nicht? Mittlerweile müsste er doch auch auf dieser Schule sein. Das war alles sehr seltsam. Der Schwarzhaarige beschloss sich gleich mit Ron und Hermine darüber zu unterhalten. Mal sehen was die dazu sagen würden.

Schnaufend und vor Anstrengung keuchend, schleppten Hermine und Ron ihr Gepäck, durch die engen und überfüllten Gänge des Zuges, hinter Harry her, der steif und fest behauptete, dass er ein Abteil freigehalten hatte. Ob das noch immer so war, war eine andere Frage.

„Was soll das denn!" Harry aufgebrachte Stimme drang zu Hermine durch, die sich sogleich an Ron vorbeiquetschte um zu sehen was denn los war.

Auf dem Gang, vor der Tür eines Abteils, das offensichtlich ‚Harrys Abteil' gewesen war, standen ein großer Koffer und ein Eulenkäfig auf dem Boden. Hedwig kreischte und protestierte hier einfach abgestellt zu werden. Ihr Herr blickte mit zuckender Augenbraue in das Abteil. Durch das schmierige Glas der Türscheibe konnte er einen Jungen ausmachen, den die drei nur allzu gut kannten.

„Na ganz toll."

„Was hast du denn nun schon wieder?", mischte sich Ron ein.

„Malfoy."

„Hat der das Abteil belegt?"

„Ja, aber er ist alleine."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann gehen wir auch rein."

„Eh', Mine spinnst du?"

„Nein, Ron, aber Malfoy schläft!"

Tatsächlich hatte der junge Erbe seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zwischen Kopflehne und Fensterscheibe gebettet und atmete ruhig. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und drückte Ron und Harry zur Seite um in das Abteil zu kommen. Schwungvoll landete ihr Koffer auf der Gepäckablage und sie auf dem Sitz neben Malfoy.

„Kommt ihr jetzt?"

Verdattert nickten die Jungs und folgten ihrer Freundin.

„Wirkt der Zauber auch ganz bestimmt?"

„Ja Harry, verdammt den hab ich noch nie versaut. Nun rück endlich raus mit der Sprache. Worüber willst du so unbedingt mit uns reden."

„Wovon Malfoy nichts mitbekommen soll!"

„Danke Ron" Ein gehässiges Grinsen seitens Harrys bester Freunde wurde ausgetauscht. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nur schmunzeln. Die beiden mal wieder.

Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf Malfoy, der noch immer seelenruhig schlief. Er zog das Foto aus der Umhangtasche und hielt es seinen Freunden hin.

„Was soll das sein Harry?"

„Das sag ich dir Ron, es ist ein Foto."

„Ach neee."

„Sei still Ronald Weasley und lass ihn ausreden!"

„Es ist ein Foto von Malfoy. Und seinem kleinen Bruder."

„Harry du spinnst." Ron blickte seinen besten Freund skeptisch an. „Der hat keinen Bruder. Wär' ja auch noch schöner."

„Hier steht aber drauf: ‚Hector und Draco'"

„Lass mal sehen." Ruckartig entriss Hermine das Foto Harrys Händen und Betrachtete die Schrift auf der Rückseite.

„Er hat Recht Ron. Das steht da tatsächlich."

„Wenn ich's doch sage."

Ron rümpfte die Nase. „Aber das ist doch unlogisch. Was sagtest du wie alt die beiden da sein könnten. Vier und acht? Wenn es so ist, dann müsste der Jüngere doch.." Er machte eine Pause um Nachzurechnen. „Seit letzten Jahr auf der Schule sein. Oder dieses Jahr kommen. Aber dann wäre der doch bestimmt bei Malfoy."

„Ron hat Recht Harry. Vielleicht ist es auch ein Foto von seinem Großvater und dessen Bruder oder so."

Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen. Es war so klar gewesen. Er hätte sich gleich denken können, dass sie seine Theorie nicht nachvollziehen könnten.

Während der restlichen Fahrt vertieften Hermine und Ron sich in einem angeregtem Gespräch über diverse Scherzartikel aus dem Laden von Rons Bruder und deren Nützlichkeit. Wobei Hermine sich deutlich gegen diese Aussprach, Ron aber heftigst für solche argumentierte. Harry seufzte und ließ seinen Blick aus dem Zugfenster wandern. An den Kutschen würde er Malfoy das Foto wiedergeben. Vielleicht war bei dieser Gelegenheit ja noch etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen.

Der Schlamm auf dem Weg ließ die Schüler immer ausrutschen. Unter großen Mühen schlitterten sie zu den Kutschen, die meisten nicht ohne sich mindestens einmal langzulegen. Neville Longbottom schaffte es satte 17-mal. Auch die drei Gryffindor taumelten und rutschten zu den Kutschen. Ron sah sehr wütend aus. Er hatte bei Snape explodiert verloren und somit die ehrenvolle Aufgabe erhalten den verwöhnten Spross des Malfoy-Clans zu wecken.

Harry hatte sich derweil etwas von den anderen entfernt und steuerte nun auf eben diesen blonden Jungen zu, der Ron zuvor so angefahren hatte. Dabei war dem Jungen der lebt eine kleine Narbe an seiner Schläfe aufgefallen, die vor den Sommerferien garantiert noch nicht da gewesen war. Oder doch?

„Malfoy! Malfoy nun warte doch mal."

Sichtlich genervt drehte sich Gerufener um. „Was willst du Potter?"

Seine ganze Verachtung auf den Goldjungen lag in diesen paar Worten. Er verstand es wirklich jemandem klar zu machen, dass er ihn nicht mochte.

„Ich hab was, was dir gehört." Harry zog ohne zu Zögern das Foto hervor und reichte es Malfoy.

„Wo hast du das her?" Das bild war so schnell in Dracos Tasche verschwunden, dass Harry sich wunderte, dass er und nicht Draco bisher immer den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

„Ist dir aus der Tasche gefallen du Idiot! Glaub ja nicht ich hätt's dir geklaut! Überhaupt, wer ist eigentlich Hector!"

„Das geht dich 'nen feuchten Dreck an Potter. Verschwinde!"

Draco gab Harry gar nicht mehr die Gelegenheit zu verschwinden, sondern stapfte selbst so schnell es in dem matsch ging davon und eroberte eine der Kutschen.

Als diese in der Dunkelheit verschwand sah Harry ihr noch kurz verwirrt hinterher. Was hatte diese übertriebene Reaktion auf das Foto zu bedeuten. War dieser Hector vielleicht doch Malfoys Bruder und womöglich ein Squib? Das würde erklären warum ihn niemand kannte.

Das alles war sehr seltsam. Er musste der Sache weiter auf den Grund gehen.


	3. 2: Befreit sein

Befreit sein

Vor seinen Augen verschwamm die weiße Porzelanschüssel. Draco wusste nicht wie lange er hier nun schon über dem Klo hockte, aber eines wusste er. Er verhielt sich gerade sehr unwürdig. Sein Vater würde ihn hängen, kreuzigen, lynchen und vierteilen, wenn er wüsste was für ein erbärmliches Bild sein Sohn in diesem Augenblick abgab. Aber es war ihm egal. Es ging hier ja schließlich nicht um das Wohlbefinden seines Vaters sondern um das seine! Oder etwa nicht!

Also los, auf ein Neues!

Mund auf, Finger rein, tiefer,.. ein Stück noch. Dann kam es endlich. Sein Magen schien sich umzudrehen und Sekunden später hörte man nur noch Würgegeräusche.

Als der Blonde weitere zehn Minuten später die Kabine verließ, um sich den Mund auszuspülen, war er blass, nahezu kalkweiß und seine Lippen tiefrot.

Er stand vorm Spiegel, brachte seine Frisur in Ordnung, legte die Hände auf die Wangen und versuchte vergeblich Farbe in sein Gesicht zu bringen.

Na toll.

Sollte er jetzt wieder zum Festessen zurückgehen würden ihn doch nur alle fragen ob er nicht krank wäre. Eigentlich ja nur verständlich. Er hatte gerade mal zwei Bissen von der Pastete gegessen, da war er schon aufs Klo verschwunden. Von so wenig Essen, so viel Kotzen zu können war schon eine Kunst für sich. Und auffällig obendrein.

Missmutig ging er aus dem Bad. Unschlüssig blieb der Slytherin stehen und sah sich um.

Minutenlang stand er einfach nur da, wog in Gedanken ab, was er nun tun sollte. Alle Vor- und Nachteile von allen bestehenden Möglichkeiten wurden aufgelistet, aussortiert und neu geordnet. Nach einiger Zeit kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es das Beste wäre nun einfach alleine zu sein. Der geeignete Ort dafür, wäre wohl irgendein Klassenzimmer gewesen, aber es zog ihn auf das Quidditchfeld.

Noch einmal strich der junge Slytherin sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, dann machte er sich auf. Sein Ziel war ein Stück entfernt vom Schloss und lag, abgesehen vom Licht der untergehenden Sonne, im Dunkeln.

Kalte, feuchte Luft wehte durch seine Haare, zerrte an seinem Umhang und seiner Uniform. Seid er das Spielfeld betreten hatte wehte ein Wind, dass man hätte glauben können Mutter Natur habe etwas dagegen, dass jetzt hier Quidditch gespielt wurde.

Sich nicht davon stören lassend, schweifte der Blick Dracos gekonnt über das weiträumige Spielfeld unter ihm. Irgendwo musste das kleine Mistding doch sein! Er suchte den kleinen goldenen Ball seiner Meinung nach schon viel zu lange. Potter hätte ihn wahrscheinlich schon längst gefangen.

Ja.. Potter der ewige Held. Der Kerl konnte auch nichts falsch machen. Missmutig schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf. Seinen Zorn nun aufkommen zu lassen war wohl nicht die beste Gelegenheit. Zumal er sich nach Kräften abmühte nicht einfach, wegen des starken Windes, vom Besen zu fallen.

Eine bekannte Stimme unterhalb von sich, riss ihn aus dieser Konzentration.

„Malfoy, ist nicht gerade die bete Zeit zu, Trainieren, oder?"

Angesprochener kam ein Stück hinunter um besser mit seinem Jahrgangskahmerden reden zu können. „Was geht dich das an?"

„Snape hat mich dich suchen geschickt, Draco. Komm runter, der Schnatz taucht morgen schon noch auf."

„Weißt du was Blaise? Ich fange ihn, dann komme ich runter. Eher nicht. Meinetwegen kannst du Snape das bestellen."

Sein Freund rümpfte die Nase. „Los, mach schon. Ich warte so lange."

Mit siegessicherem Grinsen auf den Lippen stieg Draco wieder auf.

Schon drei Minuten später schoss er los. Am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes hatte er ein leichtes goldenes Glitzern ausmachen können. Als er näher kam und den Arm ausstreckte war es jedoch wieder verschwunden. Wütend über den Verlust achtete Draco nicht auf den Wind. Eine heftige Böe erfasste ihn und stieß ihn direkt gegen einen der Torpfosten. Ehe er sich versah rutschte er schon an eben diesem auf den Boden.

Stöhnend hielt er sich den Kopf. Als er die Augen öffnete wünschte er sich es nie getan zu haben. Sein ‚bester Freund' hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und grinste ihn Zabini-typisch an. „Na Kleiner? Tat's weh?"

„Halts Maul Zabini. Halt einfach dein dummes Maul"


	4. 3: Neue Rätsel

Neue Rätsel

Genervt ging Harry vor seinen Freunden auf und ab. Diese sahen alles andere als begeistert aus. Wie so oft in den letzten zwei Wochen, die sie nun in der Schule waren, hatte Harry sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum beordert. Unten in der großen Halle aßen die meisten gerade Mittagessen, so hatten sie dort auch ihre Ruhe.

„Komm schon Harry. Sag endlich was los ist."

„Leute ich weiß nicht genau wie ich euch das erklären soll."

„Versuch es einfach!"

„Sehr hilfreich, danke Hermine." Harrys sarkastischer Tonfall ließ seine Freundin nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Ich kann es doch auch nicht ändern. Aber lass mich raten. Es hat was mit Malfoy zu tun. Was hat er diesmal angestellt?"

Ron sah zweifelnd zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser hatte seit Beginn des Schuljahres kein anderes Thema mehr als Malfoy. Ständig zerbrach er sich den Kopf über den Blonde und stellte wilde Theorien auf, sobald ihm auch nur eine noch so kleine ‚Veränderung' im Verhalten von eben diesem auffiel.

„Okay, passt auf. Heute Morgen nach Zaubertränke war ich ja noch kurz im Klassenzimmer, ihr wisst schon wegen Snape. Malfoy ist erst kurz vor mir gegangen. Und dann, im Flur, hat ihn so ein kleiner Junge angerempelt, woraufhin ihm seine ganzen Bücher runter gefallen sind."

Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, während Ron losprustete.

„Zuerst hat er das Mistblag fertig gemacht, ist klar, er ist halt Malfoy, aber dann hat er sich nach seinen Büchern gebückt und ratet mal was dann passiert ist!"

„Er hat sie aufgehoben?" Seine Freunde blickten ihn zweifelnd an.

„Genau! Aber nicht einfach so. Sie sind praktisch in seine Hand geflogen! Wie hat er das bloß gemacht.." Mit nachdenklicher Miene schritt er wieder auf und ab.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen ihm gegenüber setzte eine besserwisserische Miene auf. „Ganz klar. Das war ein Accio."

„Eben nicht! Er hatte gar keinen Zauberstab."

„Harry du spinnst. Wie soll er denn ohne Zauberstab gezaubert haben?"

„Ja, das frage ich mich auch!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Das lange rote Haar flog wild umher. „Harry du hast dich garantiert verguckt. Das ist totaler Schwachsinn."

„Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen in meine Beobachtungsgabe."

Draco genoss derweil den Wind der an ihm zerrte. Er liebte es zu fliegen. Und so war es noch viel schöner als beim Quidditch. Kräftig schlug er zwei, dreimal mit den breiten, graubraunen Schwingen, um sich noch höher in den Himmel zu schrauben. Gelbe Augen betrachteten die Welt unter sich genau, erfassten jedes kleine Detail. Draco hätte am liebsten wohlig geseufzt, aber in dieser Gestalt war ihm dies leider nicht möglich.

Der große Greifvogel ließ sich nun wieder hinabsinken, umkreiste die Türme des Schlosses und erhaschte einen Blick auf die Uhr. Bald war das Essen vorbei und dann müsste er wieder in den Unterricht.

Ein stechender Schmerz unterbrach diesen Gedankengang. Sein linker Flügel war an einem der Wasserspeier hängen geblieben und sah nun ziemlich übel aus. Hastig mit den Flügeln schlagend landete er auf einem Fenstersims und versuchte sich die Wunde anzusehen. Na ganz toll. Da war man einmal unvorsichtig, schon passierte so etwas.

„Hermine schau mal! Da ist ein Falke auf dem Fensterbrett." Erstaunt starrte Harry durch das Fenster. Das große Tier verdrehte den Kopf und versuchte anscheinend nach hinten an seinen Flügel zu langen. An diesem konnte der Schwarzhaarige eine blutende Wunde erkennen. Es sah aus als ob irgendetwas dort Federn und haut abgerissen hätte. „Mine nun komm doch endlich!" „Ja, Ja. Mach mal das Fenster auf."

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry das Fenster. Der Kopf des Vogels richtete sich ruckartig auf ihn und die gelben Augen starrten ihn angestrengt an. So einen stechenden Blick hatte der Gryffindor lange nicht mehr gesehen. „Geh doch mal zur Seite Harry. Oh! Er ist verletzt!"

„Woher willst du wissen dass es ein ‚Er' ist Mine?"

„Ganz einfach Ron, er ist zu groß für ein Weibchen. Na komm mal her mein Kleiner. Komm, ich tu dir nichts." Langsam streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus, doch der Vogel wich nur ein Stück zurück. „Na komm."

Wollen die mich verarschen? Ausgerechnet das Schlammblut und Potthead. Seh' ich vielleicht aus wie ein Tier! .. Okay, mein Fehler ich sehe aus wie ein Tier! 

Draco schnappte kurzerhand nach Hermines ausgestreckter Hand, biss ihr in den Finger und flatterte davon. Ihr Aufschreien, Potters Fluchen und den neu aufkommenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter ignorierte er geflissentlich. Entnervt landete er in der Nähe der peitschenden Weide. Prüfend blickte Draco sich um und erst als gewährleistet war, dass ihn auch niemand sehen konnte verwandelte er sich zurück. Sein Puls war noch immer etwas erhöht, aber er beruhigte sich schnell. Nun konnte er die Wunde auch besser betrachten. An seinem Oberarm lief Blut herunter, das aus einer länglichen Fleischwunde austrat.

Na toll. So was hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Und was erzähl ich Madam Pomfrey? 

Aus seiner Tasche zog der Blondhaarige ein grünes Taschentuch, wickelte es um den Arm und machte sich auf zum Schloss.

Dort angekommen blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr zum Krankenflügel zu gehen. Bei seinem ‚kurzen' Ausflug hatte er völlig die zeit vergessen, was nun dazu geführt hatte, dass ihm noch zwei Minuten blieben um seine Bücher zu holen und zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung zu kommen. Na ganz toll. 

Kurze Zeit später, die leider nicht kurz genug war, klopfte er an die Tür des eben genannten Klassenraums. „Herein!" Schnarrte die strenge Stimme Professor McGonagalls. Der Slytherin straffte seine Schultern, setze sein arrogantes, aber dennoch emotionsloses Gesicht auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Mister Malfoy! Sie sind zu spät. Auch ein Vertrauensschüler hat nicht das recht zu spät zu kommen."

„Ich.." Draco setzte gerade zu einer passenden Antwort an, da wedelte Professor McGonagall schon mit dem Zauberstab. „Halten sie den Mund und setzten sie sich."

Er setzte sich und schenkte Potter, der zu ihm rüberschaute und dann aufgeregt mit Weasley tuschelte, einen kalten Blick.

„Wir werden heute, wie bereits letzte Woche, mit der menschlichen Verwandlung fortfahren." Ein belustigtes Grinsen erschien auf Dracos Lippen. „Wie sie sich erinnern, haben sie versucht ihre Augenbrauen zu färben, was einigen auch gelungen ist. Diese werden nun versuchen ihre Haarfarbe oder sogar ihre Frisur zu ändern. Die übrigen bleiben bei den Augenbrauen. Ja Miss Granger?"

„Professor, wir meinen sie das. Die Frisur zu ändern? Da reicht doch schon ein einfacher Verlängerungszauber."

„Nun, stellen sie sich einfach irgendeine Frisur vor. Es richt nicht die Haare einfach länger werden zu lassen. Sehen sie." Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie anstatt des streng gebundenen Dutts eine elegante Hochsteckfrisur, aus der einige Strähnen hinausfielen. „Verstanden?" „Ja Professor."

Ein paar Minuten später übte die gesamte Klasse fleißig ihre Augenbrauen oder ihre Haarfarbe zu ändern. Mit letzterem beschäftigte sich nur eine gewisse Gryffindorschülerin, die es allerdings nur schaffte sich vereinzelte rote Strähnen ins Haar zu zaubern.

Draco hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und kritzelte mit seiner Feder irgendetwas auf ein Blatt Pergament.

„Mister Malfoy!" Erzürnt baute sich die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors vor ihm auf. „Erst kommen sie zu spät und nun glauben sie, sie könnten es sich erlauben und nicht arbeiten."

Angesprochener ob langsam den Kopf und lächelte seine Lehrerin übertrieben freundlich an. „Verzeihen sie Professor, aber ich bin bereits fertig."

„So? Es tut mir leid, aber leider kann ich keine Veränderung erkennen. Nirgends!"

„Das können sie auch nicht. Weil nichts geändert ist."

„Wie können sie dann fertig sein?"

„Ich habe es bereits rückgängig gemacht."

„Dann möchte ich sie dazu auffordern es noch einmal zu tun."

Draco lächelte süffisant, zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte einmal gegen seine Stirn. Eine Sekunde später waren seine Augenbrauen und seine Haare pechschwarz. Außerdem hatten seine Haare sich verkürzt und so sehr gekräuselt, dass er nun über den ganzen kopf verteilt Locken hatte. „Bitte sehr."

Professor McGonagall zog die Augenbrauen zweifelnd hoch und nickte dann. „Zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

Hermine sah geschockt zu dem ehemals Blonden hinüber und konnte nicht fassen, dass er besser war als sie.

„Ich glaub es nicht! Er hat es einfach so gemacht. Und ich weiß genau dass er es vorher noch nicht geschafft hat, ich hab ihn beobachtet."

„Mine, wahrscheinlich hat der Schleimbeutel geübt."

„Ich glaub das nicht. Mine hat schon Recht, Malfoy ist.. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das ausdrücken soll.. Beängstigend begabt."

„Wie meinst du das Harry?" „Na schau doch mal. Ich beobachte ihn wie er scheinbar ohne Zauberstab die Bücher aufgesammelt hat. Dann schafft er diese Verwandlung auf Anhieb. Und ist euch die Wunde an seinem linken Arm aufgefallen? Ich meine. Wir haben heute schon jemanden mit einer Wunde am linken ‚Arm' gesehen."

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa den Falken?"

„Doch Ron!"

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich glaube kaum, dass er sich schon in ein Tier verwandeln kann."

„Hermine, mein Vater hat das auch schon gemacht in dem Alter."

„Ja, aber er war auch ein Animagus!"

Harry Augen blitzen auf und er grinste Hermine an.

„Nein! Nein Harry! Bestimmt nicht! Hör auf, du spinnst doch!"

Ron sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Was ist?"

„Ron, Harry meint Malfoy sei ein Animagus. Der Falke! Du verstehst?"

Ron blinzelte und dann fiel auch bei ihm der Groschen. „Das ist absurd."

„Wir werden sehen, Freunde. Wir werden sehen."

Mit diesen Worten war Harry in Richtung Große Halle verschwunden.

„Ich finde es beunruhigend was für ein Interesse Harry plötzlich an Malfoy hat."

„Widme dich deinen Freunden und deinen Feinden noch mehr."

„Ron, das ist großer Unsinn!"

„Nein sieh doch mal, wenn du viel über deine Feinde weißt, weißt du auch wo seine Schwächen liegen und außerdem…"


End file.
